<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feuer Frei Bitches by Jorvexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632785">Feuer Frei Bitches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorvexx/pseuds/Jorvexx'>Jorvexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rammstein One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burning, Eternal Diva, Experimentation, Fire, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Jens is a legend, Killing, Messy, Mosquito - Freeform, Other, Richard is a diva, Richard is a heros too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorvexx/pseuds/Jorvexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jens was doing a little experiment and a mosquito became the subject of it. Some chaos I guess :)</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.instagram.com/frenchie.becky/">Frenchie Becky's fanart on Instagram </a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rammstein One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feuer Frei Bitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my new one shot of Rammstein Chaos :)<br/>I don't know if this is funny 😅 still not my division.<br/>Hope you'll enjoy ^^</p><p>Check <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CBOogkKo6Wb/">the fanart</a> first :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jens really missed going on Rammstein shows. Covid 19 was really a pain in the ass. 2020 tour was postponed to 2021, so Jens had to wait again. He was currently watching Rammstein Paris, and God he missed the feeling of the heat of the fire spraying on the stage as he was taking pictures for the 2019 stadium tour. He sighed, making himself comfortable on his couch. Suddenly an idea came into his mind. A smug expression was drawing itself on his face, "I'm a legend," he said to himself and went into his kitchen to take a torch. He smiled and hurried into the bathroom to find some hairspray, "I'm so smart," he continued and walked back to the living room. He needed space to do his experience you see. He took a deep breath and lit the torch on. He then opened the hairspray and a giant flame appeared, "WOW that's so cool!!" he exclaimed as he stopped to nearly burn his flat down.</p><p>A small noise could be heard, it was a mosquito flying. Hell no. Jens saw it and panicked. It was fast and he didn't have anything to protect himself from its bites. He yelped as it flew a bit too close to him and tripped over the carpet and fell on his butt, dropping the hairspray and torch. Jens was determined to not let this mosquito bother him. He couldn't fight it with his bare hands... Unless... He looked down at his 'flamethrower' and smiled, "You're fucked lil mosquito," he sat up, took his 'weapon' and aimed it at the bug that was on the wall. He lit on torch and put the hairspray on, a big flame sprayed out, living a big black mark on the wall, "Fuck," he cursed, seeing the mark AND noticing that he missed the mosquito. He sighed, still determined, and went back to the hunting. He ran after the flying bug, lighting quick sprays of fire after it, "I'm gonna get you mosquito!!!" He yelled and kept running, black marks appearing on the walls and the ceiling each time he lit his 'weapon'.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" A voice came from the corridor. Jens froze and looked behind him to see Richard and Till. Fuck, he'd forgotten that he invited them for dinner.</p><p>"Uh hi guys," he said awkwardly, "I'm chasing a mosquito, wanna join?" he asked. Richard jumped.</p><p>"Ewwww nah I'm out of here!" The guitarist yelled like a little girl and ran out of the flat, leaving Till alone against the doorframe. Till didn't seem like judging our poor Jens, he seemed quite amused.</p><p>"Don't mind him," the singer said, "You were hunting a bug with... Hairspray and a torch? That's smart of you. I can see you've failed burning it, since your walls are black dude!" Till laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "Don't worry I'm the professional here. Give me that."</p><p>Richard, who was waiting on the landing next to the elevator, grew quickly impatient. It couldn't take this time to kill a mosquito right? He walked toward the flat door and heard screams and laughers. What the fuck was happening in there? He slowly opened the door and walked quietly to the living room.</p><p>"What the fuck?" He blurted out. Till and Jens were both spreading fire everywhere with their handmade flamethrowers, to a mosquito that was flying away from them, trying to escape the two crazy men. </p><p>"FEUER FREI BITCHES!" Jens yelled. The living room was nearly on fire as the two dumbasses were trying to kill the bug," Richard sighed. </p><p>"Guys stop!" Till and Jens stopped, letting the mosquito fly away and land on a wall. Richard sighed again and took of one of his shoes, "Don't move," he began to walk slowly toward the mosquito, "I'm really too fabulous for that," he muttered, "Die Kreatur muss..." he muttered again as he approached the bug more, "STERBEEEEEEN" He yelled and smacked his shoe against the wall, crushing the mosquito. He smacked it again, to be sure that the bug was really dead. It was. The guitarist sighed and turned toward Jens and Till, who were covered in sweat, burns and water that was now coming from the anti fire system. Richard sighed again, "So that's what all this is about?" He asked and Jens and Till looked down, chuckling under their breath.</p><p>"Well it was fun. I just missed the fire of the shows, so I made a little flamethrower. The mosquito was just the thing that made the experiment real. Richard rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Alright fire legend, can we eat please? I'm hungry," the guitarist asked and Jens scratched the back of his head.</p><p>"Uh it will be a little wet but alright," Jens laughed awkwardly and went into the kitchen. Both Till and Richard heard a scream and light coming from the kitchen. Then the fire alarm of the kitchen rang, "GUYS THERE'S A SPIDER IN THE KITCHEN. I'M GONNA BURN YOU SPIDEEEEER!!!"</p><p>"I'M COMING TO HELP YOUUUU!!!" Till yelled back, grabbed his hairspray and torch, and ran to the kitchen. Richard just face-palmed. The evening was going to be difficult. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>